Sweet and Sour marriage
by hanayuki17
Summary: Risa and Otani is already married, thus they live together happily. But marriage comes with great responsibility and baby? As Risa is pregnant he had to care for all the mood swing, weird cravings and stress. Can Otani survive until the due and after it?
1. My wife is pregnant?

The sun gently spreads through the Otani family's house, waking the people inside. The light red hair lady wakes up with a loud yawn waking the coffee haired man beside her.

"Geez, Risa… Can't you slow down your volume, its so loud in the morning. I still want to sleep," he groaned and pushed his face onto the soft pillow.

"Gomen Honey…" she replied with an apologetic voice. She looked lovingly at her husband. She still can't believe she's married to Otani Atsushi, the man she once hate and now loved. She and Otani was a rival since the first time they met each other. Today, counts 4 months of her life as Otani Risa.

Atsushi turns up his gaze on his lovely wife. He, too seems to think about his memories with her. He, too can't believe he marries Risa who is taller than him and its still take a long time for him too adjust with calling Koizumi Risa as Risa and also for hearing Risa call him Honey.

They stared each other lovingly for a quiet a time until Risa's phone rings and distract them. Risa quickly break of the gaze and pick up the phone beside her. "Moshi moshi, owh… Okaa-san, why are you calling me early in the morning Eh~! Majide?! Okay, we'll be there in 30 minutes. Hontou gomen for forgetting about it," she quickly hooks off the phone and jump of the bed.

"Nani Risa? Why are you in hurry?" Atsuhi too jump off his bed following Risa.

"We're dead, Honey! We have a reunion at my parent's house remember? There's Nobu-chan and Nakao-chi, Chiharu-chan and Suzuki-kun."

"Aaaaah~! Aho, Risa! Why didn't you wake me up early? We'll be late like this. I'll take the downstairs bathroom and you take the upstairs, okay?" he quickly dashed of towards the towel rack and grabbed his towel. He raced down downstairs and Risa could hear he stumbles on the stair. She let out a little laugh; Well sometimes they are things that can't be change like his behavior.

She too grabbed her towels and went into the bathroom. After she finished her bath and wore her clothes Risa went downstairs and prepare two French toast for her and Atsushi. She also prepared a coffee for two.

She sat down on her chair and began eating her breakfast. She hears Atsushi's footsteps running down the stairs. Atsushi quickly take his seat opposite to Risa's and began eating his meal.

Risa, who already finished her meal, stands up to wash the dish. Atsushi grabbed her wrist asking her to sit down. "What do you want, honey?" Risa ask impatiently after sitting down on the chair.

He let go of Risa's hand and placed his index finger on his lips. "My good morning kiss" he said seductively while winking his eyes.

"Hmm… Don't wanna." She said playfully and stands up carrying her and Atsushi's dishes. She continued washing her dishes despite Atsushi's whining not getting any kisses.

"Honey, stop the whining we're going to the reunion right now. We still have like 10 minutes or else we'll be late," Risa turned back looking at Atsushi who is pouting.

She continued washing the dishes until she felt hands wrapping around her waist. She turned and sees Atsushi grinning mischievously behind her and said "Make me …"

Risa raise her eyebrow. "Make you what?" she asked while drying her hands with the kitchen towel. Atsushi is 5 cm taller than her than in the past their difference is Risa is 16 cm taller than him. When she realized Atsushi was getting taller, she asked how. Atsushi just replied happily saying that he drinks milk every single day and do tons and tons of exercises. But when she asked his mother she said "Pfffttt.. Ahahha! At-chan said that to you, I think he only wants to show his fake coolness to you. Of course his puberty or growth comes late than others. Ahhahaha!"

"Gosh… Risa, you can't be so dense. Make me stop my tantrum and it will only cools down with your kiss," he blinked his eyes at Risa and still pouting.

Risa turned her body facing towards Atsushi and looked at his eye. She put her arms on his neck and Atsushi responds by clutching her waist tighter and pushed her closer to him.

He, then lean his face towards Risa until their lips met. They shared their passionate good morning kiss and break of to catch their breath. "See, not that hard to cool down my tantrum right?" he smiled and loosens his grip on Risa's waist. "We need to get going now Risa."

"Araa… Honey, I forgot my handbag upstairs. Wait for me in the car okay?" she gave him a quick peck on the lips and race upstairs. She looked for her handbag and found it lay on the bed where she put it after her grooming on the mirror. Seriously, I have to drop my forgetful habits.

Risa grab her handbag and ready to go downstairs until she felt dizzy and her stomach was rumbling uneasily. She drops her handbag and went into the bathroom towards the toilet bowl. She throws up the breakfast she had earlier and still she felt like throw up more.

What's wrong with Risa? What take her so long to get her handbag? It's been 20 minutes right now. Atsushi turn of the car engine and went upstairs to find Risa flushing her vomits. Her hairdo is quite messy and her face was pale.

"Risa, whats wrong? Why are you so pale, did you just vomit?" Atsushi quickly grab Risa who looks like she's going to faint any minute now. He helped her to the sink and turn on the sink.

He cupped his hand to the water and asks Risa to rinse thrice as he brought the water to Risa's mouth. Risa obediently nods and rinse her mouth. She pushed Atsushi aside after they exited the bathroom.

"I'm fine honey; I think I ate the pudding that already expired last night. But, I'm already okay, we better get going." Risa grab her bags and went downstairs with Atsushi holding on her tightly, so that she won't lose balance.

They safely enter the car and arrived safely at Risa's parent's house. Risa quickly went inside the house and shouted happily "Tadaima~!" as the door open. Atsushi stare at his wife worrying she fainted but looking at his wife healthy cheerful self, he assumed she's fit and fiddle.

He turned off the car engine and walked inside after hearing Risa calling her name. He was greeted by Nobu-chan and Nakao-chi mischievous smile. "The late couple finally arrives! What make you guys late this time?"

Atsushi settled on the chair beside Risa and grinned widely. "You know what married couples do right?" Nobu-chan and Nakao-chi looked at each other and grinned. "My, my Risa you're already on the lovey-dovey stage in the morning," Nobu-chan grinned widely.

Suzuki-kun and Chiharu-chan just smile with their faces blushing a bit. Risa elbowed Atsushi on the ribs and hissed "Aho, honey! Don't go saying such things."

As they were busy talking Risa finally remembers what she wanted to ask. It's been a long time they haven't seen each other. Nobu-chan has already given birth to a boy. "Nee~ Nobu-chan did you bring your baby along? I would love to see him."

"He's at the back with your Okaa-san. She insisted on taking care of him." "Eh~ Majide? He's here and is with Okaa-san? I will go see him and bring him here, matte ne, honey."

She disappeared behind the door that leads her towards Nobu-chan's baby. At the table Atsushi was being disturbed by Nobu-chan and Nakao-chi. "Ne~ Darling isn't it nice to be called Honey?"

"Umm... Nobu-chan it's great to be called honey. He must have been in cloud nine right now," Nakao-chi nods agreeing. Atsushi's face was turning crimson and asked them to stop before Risa gets here.

"Since when Risa called you honey?" Chiharu-chan asked intently. To her, Atsushi is not someone who likes to be called honey or other cute words.

"Let me tell you Chiharu-chan. It started when we met Risa after they get married after a week. Nobu-chan grinned widely despite Atsushi who is shouting and begging at her to stop.

~A week after they get married~

"Nobu-chan~ I missed you, Risa said while dashing at Nobu-chan to hug her. "Risa~ I missed you too." Nobu-chan replied her hug and drag Risa to their seat.

Atsushi was busy talking to with Nakao-chi when they arrived. Risa settle down next to Atsushi. "Ne~ Risa what do you call Otani? You guys are already a married couple." Nobu-chan started the conversation.

"Well, I tried calling him Atsushi-kun but he got goosebumps all over and said it's disgusting." Nobu-chan glared menacingly at Atsushi so does Nakao-chi. "What?! It's not my fault I got goosebumps." Atsushi shouted at the lovey-dovey couple.

"So, I tried to call him At-chan like his mother called and he got angry. So, basically I call him Otani." Risa added despite a glaring war was started between Atsushi and Nobu-chan.

"Dame, Risa! You can't call him Otani now that you're married to him; you're Otani Risa not Koizumi Risa. "Right Darling? Try knocking some sense to your friend Darling!"

"Don't need to bother, she don't even care right, Risa?" Atsushi glance at Risa and his jaw dropped. "R-Risa! Wh-why are you crying? Don't cry Risa, everyone is looking at us." Atsushi hissed as he noticed everyone in the café looking at them whispering Atsushi is heartless making his own wife cry.

Risa sniffed hard and cried with tears flowing down her cheek. "R-Risa, stop crying everyone is looking at us." Atsushi hissed again.

"B-but even when we're married, you act like we're still couple. I also want to call you sweet and cute name like Nobu-chan called Nakao-chi 'Darling'. Risa said while sniffling hard. "Hidoi-yo Atsushi! You make her cry." Nakao-chi scoffed at Atsushi.

"O-okay, call me whatever you like just don't call me Atsushi-kun or A-chan. Risa's eyes beamed. "Hontou? I can call you whatever I like?" "Yeah, whatever just not the name I said earlier" Jeez… his wife has become more sensitive this past few days. If he say anything wrong or didn't pay attention to her she would cry all day long.

"Then, I'll call you honey." Risa replied happily with a smile. "Kyaa~ Risa good job!" Nobu-chan squealed with delight. "Its okay right honey?" Atsushi's face turns scarlet as Risa calls him honey.

"D-dame Risa! Its too embarrassing." Atsushi stammered a bit. Nakao-chi and Nobu-chan change glances. "Darling! Let's change your name to Honey." Nobu-chan asked Nakao-chi. "Dame, Nobu-chan it's only for Atsushi-kun," Nakao-chi replied while grinning widely.

"R-risa! Change the name!" "B-but you let me call you anything I want." Risa objected strictly. "Demo-ne… This is embarrassing. Change it Risa."

"Aho, Honey! You're a liar! You said I can call anything I want and I- and I-" Risa wails loudly than before and burst out more tears." "O-okay, Honey it will be then. Stop crying now, risa. We're in a café remember?" Atsushi wipe Risa's tears with his hand.

Risa stops crying and smiled at Atsushi. They stared at each other lovingly and broke of after hearing Nobu-chan said "My, my Darling what a heart-warming scene we have here. I'm crying right now seeing this." Before Nobu-chan could wipe of her tears Nakao-chi captured her tears with his finger and kissed it.

"Dame, Nobu-chan. Your tears are only for me to see and touch. I can't let anybody see this beautiful masterpiece right in front of me. "Darling~" Nobu-chan cried while hugging Nakao-chi. Nakao-chi quickly responds by hugging her back. "Nobu-chan~" They hug for a long time until they melt with each other's warmth and kissed each other's lips.

"I- I think we better get going now, right Risa?" R-right h-honey lets go. We're leaving Nobu-chan and Nakao-chi." They heard a gentle 'hmmm' which indicates 'yeah, just go on without us' Atsushi pulled Risa's hand and they left the café with a crimson face plastered on their faces.

"And that's how he got the name 'Honey'. Sweet isn't it Chiharu-chan?" Uwaaan~ so sweet, I wish Ryoji-kun would do that to me. Nee~ Ryoji-kun what about I call you Honey too. Is it okay honey?" Chiharu-chan winked at Suzuki-kun and using seductive voice.

The Heikichi couple and Atsushi stared at her unbelievably with their jaw dropped. Was Chiharu-chan always this daring? She's too timid and innocent for this. "Ch-chiharu-chan… D-dame! It's so embarrassing… I also will take a long, long, long time to do that.

"Ryoji-kun Aho! You don't even want to understand my feeling and my desire for you… I hate you Ryoji-kun!" Chiharu-chan cries and sniffles loudly. "Ch-chiharu-chan… Don't cry… Don't cry…" Suzuki-kun tries his best to be romantic but it turns out to be boring and emotionless. He just say don't cry and give her tissues; that makes Chiharu-chan cries even louder.

Then, the door at the back swung open and Risa move towards the table with Nobu-chan's baby by her hand. Chiharu-chan upon seeing the baby suddenly beaming with excitement. She already forgotten about the incident earlier and ask Risa to hand the baby. "Sure, Chiharu-chan. Here, hold the head first and then his body." Risa instructed Chiharu-chan and hands the baby. Chiharu-chan takes the baby gently and cradled it showing to Suzuki-kun.

"Ryoji-kun isn't he so cute. I hope our child will be healthy and cute like this," Chiharu-chan kissed the baby's head gently and handed it to Risa.

"Eh~ Chiharu-chan could it be you're pregnant?" all the people on the table asked simultaneously. Chiharu-chan stole a glance on Suzuki-kun before she replies "Ummm! I'm pregnant 3 months." "That's why she acted differently earlier, its called mood swing," Suzuki-kun explained. "Ahh~ Souka," they all nodded except for Risa who's a bit confused.

"Omedettou, Chiharu-chan!" they all congratulate simultaneously again.

"Arigatou minna," she replied blushes a bit. Risa still standing with Nobu-chan's baby caught Nobu-chan staring at her for quite a while. "Nani, Nobu-chan? Why are you staring at me?" she asked feeling quite uneasy. Is she holding the baby the wrong way?

"Risa, did you put on some weight? Your stomach seem to swollen a bit." Nobu-chan asked making all the people on the table stare at her stomach. Yeah, it does look swollen. "Ah… I guess so… I've been stressing up this few days and been eating a lot of chocolates," Risa explained blushing a bit.

She's embarrassed that Nobu-chan asked the question straight-forwardly but that's what she loves about her best friend. She doesn't keep things hide from her.

"Ne~ Risa, could it be you throw up this morning because you ate tons of chocolate?" Atsushi asked waiting for Risa's answer. "Maybe," she replied short. Then, her okaa-san interrupted them bringing foods and drinks. She placed the tray on the table and asked them to help themselves.

"Arigatou, Okaa-san" they all thanked her. "Do itashimashita, dears. Risa, here. Let me take care of the baby. You go and enjoy yourself with your friends." "Hai, Okaa-san. Arigatou." She handed the baby to her mother. "Jaa ne, Ryuu." She kissed Ryuu's cheek and settled down on her seats again.

They all talked with each other, talking about their currents life and works while eating the foods and drinking the tea Risa mom's prepared. Risa felt quite dizzy and urge to throw up again. She quickly dashed to the bathroom knocking her chair down. She throws up again into the toilet bowl.

"Risa!" Atsushi shouted and followed Risa to the bathroom. Risa just finished washing up her face. She went out of the bathroom; her face was paler than before. Suddenly, she faint on the floor with a soft thud. It's a good thing her mom placed fluffy carpet on the bathroom door.

"Risa, do you hear me?! Risa!" Atsushi shouted shaking Risa who is unconscious. He bridal carried Risa and went towards the door leaving their friends looking worried and astonished a bit. Atsushi lays Risa on the back seat and quickly drove off to the hospital.

"Why are you guys so pale?" Risa's mom asked carrying Ryuu with her. "Okaa-san, Risa fainted. She looks so pale and lifeless," Nobu-chan and Chiharu-chan cried and runs towards Risa's mom and hugs her for comfort. Nobu-chan and Chiharu-chan is very close with Risa's mom.

"It's okay Nobu-chan, Chiharu-chan. She's pregnant that's why she's like that." Risa's mom replied calmly. Nobu-chan and Chiharu-chan stop crying and loosen their hand on Risa's mom. "Eh~ She's pregnant! Why didn't she tell us?" Nobu-chan and Chiharu-chan asked.

"Because she doesn't know about it, so does Atsushi-kun. So, don't tell them until they know it from the doctor okay?"

"Okay, Okaa-san!" They all shouted happily and grinning widely imagining Atsushi's reaction.

~At the hospital~

"Omedettou, Atsushi-san. Your wife is pregnant 4 months." The aged doctor congratulates him. "For now, you better prepare for mood swing; you have to control her stress moods and her weird cravings. Try to fulfill all her cravings unless it could harm the baby inside her. She has to stay for about 2 days in this hospital. She loses quite a lot of water due to continuous throw up and stress. So, I hope you give good cooperation with us," the doctor ended his speech.

Atsushi walked out of the doctor's room feeling happy, anxious and a bit afraid. He's happy that he's going to be a father, anxious because he's not sure if he could control all her mood swing, the cravings and stress and he's afraid if he failed to act like a good husband and father.

He arrived at Risa's ward; he purposely chooses a single ward so they could have private time together. He closed the door behind him and sat on the chair beside Risa. He stared at his beautiful wife that he loves so much and grabs her hand gently pulling it to his cheek.

Her warm hands clear all his worries that's been building up for quite a time. Risa opened her eyes and felt something warm on her hand. "Honey, is that you? Am I in a hospital?" She looked around white sheets, white ceilings yeah it is the hospital.

"Yeah, its me. I've good news for you, Risa!" he shouted happily and hugged his wife tightly. "We're going to be parents!" he continued. "Eh~ really. How many months is it?" she grinned widely. She can't believe she's going to be a mother.

"4 months, dear." Atsushi smiled looking at his wife dearly. His wife is lost in thought thinking about the baby.

"When will we know the gender?" she asked.

"I think on the 5th month. That means one month from now."

"What gender would you prefer honey?" Risa asked waiting for his husband reply. " It doesn't matter if its a boy or a girl, as long as its healthy." Atsushi replied.

"Risa, why don't you give me a present as a thank for my bridal style carrying to the car?" Atsushi said winking his eyes.

"Eh~ Really? You bridal carried me in front of them? Thats embarrassing. Okay then, for your brave act I'll reward you my kiss. One more thing, ust mind the IV while we do it." " I will keep that in mind." Atsushi replied grinning widely. He leaned closer as Risa circled her arm around his neck. Their kiss deepened as time went by.

They broke of after hearing whispers behind the door. Atsushi quickly dashed towards the door before they run off. "What do you guys think you're doing?!" Atsushi shouted as he face turns crimson red.

"Kyaa~! You don't have to be that embarrass" Nakao-chi said using his best male-to-female voice. "Yeah, its not like we never see you kiss. Oops.. Actually its been kissed by Seiko-chan." Nobu-chan added.

"AAAARGHH!~ Not that again! I was about to forget that completely! You guys are so-" "Honey! Don't go shouting on hospital!" Risa said strictly.

"D-demo~! Risa!" Atsushi whines and pouts. "No but, but. Just get out of this room and stay somewhere else. I want to be with them. I also can't stand your smell.. It makes me want to throw up."

"Eh~! I already showered this morning and wear colognes. How could I smell bad?" "I don't know just stay out!"

Atsushi walked out the room feeling sad and depressed. Nakao-chi and Suzuki-kun tailed behind him as Nobu-chan and Chiharu-chan walked inside the room.

~At the Cafe~

"Geez, what's wrong with Risa?" Atsushi sighed as he sits at his seat together with Nakao-chi and Suzuki-kun.

"Its okay, Atsushi. Its normal for pregnant woman to act this way." Nakao-chi assured him.

"Yeah, it has something to do with hormone change. I also was kicked out of the house for weeks when Chiharu-chan just got pregnant." Suzuki-kun added.

Weeks? How can he survived living for 5 months with all this hormone changes, weird cravings and everything..

* * *

**So thats the end of the first chapter. Sorry if its too long, I will update the second chapter as soon as possible. By the way, this is my second story. Please do read my first story on Fairy Tail titled "Looking for Shelter" My next story will be Uta no prince sama. Do follow me to get news on my story.**


	2. A meeting with him

Atsushi wake up beside Risa's bed. Wait, why am I here? Owh.. yeah, now I remember Risa got admitted into the hospital and find out that Risa is 3 months pregnant. "Honey, are you awake?" a gentle voice asked.

Atsushi looked up and saw Risa looking at him. "Yeah, I'm all awake now. Did you get a good rest?" Atsushi asked fearing the pale look on her face. Is that a sign of not enough rest.

"Well, not really. You keep on snoring like a bear. I hardly get enough sleep." Oh great, she's pregnant and can't get enough of sleep because of me or rather my snore frequency.

"G-gomen Risa... Maybe I shouldn't stay here after all. Then you could get a better rest," Atsushi mutters softly.

"Pffftttt... Ahahhaha! Honey you actually believe what I said. Ahhahaha! Its been a long time since I saw your apologetic face of yours. The last time is when you forgot about my birthday years ago." Risa laugh out loud while wiping the tears in her eyes. Ah~ Its been a long time too I haven't tease my honey this much.

"That was a lie? Mou~ Risa, stop teasing me.." He pout his lips childishly.

"My,my are you sulking. Ne, akachan you're Otoo-san is sulking. What should I do?" Risa give a gentle brush and pat her stomach.

Atsushi's pout dissolve and turns into a wide grin. He give a quick peck on Risa's stomach and said to the akachan in Risa's stomach "Akachan, it seems that your Okaa-san doesn't know that a kiss is enough to make me happy throughout the day."

"Oh, is it really like that? Hmm.. Fine then, one kiss it is," Risa said to Atsushi who's looking happily at her.

"Then, give me your best shot or kiss," Atsushi said closing his eyes. "I'm waiting Risa.." He added softly.

Risa smiled looking at her husband before leaning down and give a peck on his cheek. "There, one kiss is planted.'

Atsushi open his eyes and looked at her puzzled. "Why are you looking at me like that? You did say you want a kiss, but you didn't say you want it where." Risa smiled cheerfully at him.

"Oh well, fine then. At least I got a kiss. You should probably get ready to leave. Here's your handbag and a fresh change of clothes. After you finish that wait for me at the entrance okay? I haven't pay the parking fees, I might get fine for that. If you felt dizzy and feel like going to faint, just call me. Your cellphone is in your bag so give me a call if things get worse."

"Hai, hai! I understand, honey. You better go pay the parking fees and wait for me in the car. I'll be there as soon as I can." Risa replied smiling at Atsushi who's satisfied with her replies.

"Well then, I'll be going now. Take care, Risa." Atsushi gets up from his chair and kiss Risa's forehead before leaving towards the door and flash a smile towards Risa.

Risa quickly gets the clothes and the towel hanging on the rack before entering the bathroom to shower with a smile.

* * *

Meanwhile at the lobby...

"I'm sorry! Pardon me! I need to rush, my friend is in a ward!" A distinct black haired with red highlight guy shouted as he push into the crowded hospital and bump into Atsushi.

"Hey, watch where you're going dude! You're not the only..." Atsushi shouted but sadly the guy has left already. Atsushi only caught a glimpse of his hair. It looks like Kohori. No,no. I must mistaken him for someone else.

The guy earlier went straight towards the nurse's counter with a huge thump sound he made as he accidentally bump his hand on the counter. The noise caught the three nurse in attention looking at his disheveled appearance but still maintains his hot looks.

"I'm sorry about that noise, but could please tell me what ward is Koizumi Risa's in?" The nurse in front wearing a tag name 'Ibuki Hoshino' blush a bit as she was asked by such a handsome man. Not only that he's handsome but he's also a gentleman saying 'please'.

"A-ano.. L-let me check it first" The nurse stammered a bit. She type Risa's name in the computer and it appears as soon as she press enter. "Ah! There it is, she's in Ward 12. B-before that sir, may-may I know your name?" The nurse blush as soon as she asked.

The guy looked at her puzzled. Oh well, a name is just a name. "My name is Kazuki Kohori, you can call me Kohori though. Ah, by the way. Thanks for telling me the ward my friend's in..." Kohori looked at her tag before continue his word "Hoshino-chan, arigatou." He left before flashing a killer smile at the heart-eyed Hoshino. "Kyaa~h! I think I just found my prince charming," Hoshino ecstatically shouted despite the glare from the head nurse who happens to come in.

* * *

In ward 12..

Risa just finished putting on her clothes and was about to get out before she heard a knock on the door. Hmmm.. Who could that be in this hour. Surely its not Atsushi, he's waiting for her in the car. Risa open the door revealing Kohori who was grinning widely.

Risa step aside letting Kohori to enter as he she made her way towards the chair. Kohori enters the room and sat down across Risa.

"So, remember me?" He asked still grinning widely. "Duh.. How could I forget my friend, Kohori-kun. Although I almost don't recognize you if it wasn't for that red highlight on your hair and also your cute face." Risa replied.

Kohori heart skips a beat as he heard the word 'cute'. "Haha, thanks for the compliment. I didn't know you're leaving today" Kohori said, looking at Risa all dress up.

"Its fine we can still talk here for a bit." Risa said. "Thanks. The last time I saw you was 1 month before your wedding day."

"Yeah, its been a long time since we last saw each other. You didn't even come to my wedding day, Meanie!" Risa playfully stuck her tongue out.

Your a mother-to-be but still act like a five year old kid, I tell you I have an important work to do."

Yeah,yeah fine then." Risa replied before open a new topic about their memories together.

-Its about 20 minutes they talk to each other about their memories on part time job at Ikebe, about their work life and when they talk about Risa's marriage life she just remembered about Atsushi waiting for him-

Risa glance at the watch on her wrist knowing that Atsushi is angry right now for her being late. "Crap! I gotta go right now, Kohori-kun. Atsushi is waiting for me." Risa said while rummaging on her handbag for lipstick. After she got hold on one, she quickly apply it without looking on the mirror. A maiden's face has to be pretty no matter how she looks or where she is.

She quickly put it in her handbag and gets up from the chair. Suddenly, she felt dizzy and nearly falls on the cold floor. Luckily, Kohori was there to catch her. "Ah, gomen Kohori-kun. I felt a little dizzy just now, nut I'm fine already.

Kohori who was still holding on Risa's body to support her notice something smear on Risa's cheek. "Eh, Risa. Your face is smudge w-" "No time for the details, Kohori-kun! We'll be late and Atsushi will be angry at me" Risa cuts in.

Kohori just take her arms and circled it on his neck, while the other hand hold onto her wrist. Risa who's mind is on Atsushi's angry face seems to notice nothing on their positions. Kohori slowly escort her outside of her room and pass the nurse earlier. Oh no, is that her girlfriend. Does that mean he's taken. Hoshino heart throbs a little seeing this.

Kohori safely arrived at the entrance, but little did he know that someone is watching them with fiery eyes...

* * *

**Yay~! I did it, I finally finish this 2nd Chapter. And I'm really2 sorry for the late upsate. Hontou Gomen :'(**

**So who's that 'someone' who's watching them? I'll reveal it in the next chapter so keep on reviewing guys.**

**Before that special thanks to**

**~Rayline Li**

**~daisy-may**

**for following me and faourite this story XD I love you guys and please keep on following and leave reviews. I also accept critics wether its harsh or mild XD**


	3. The start of fight

"Geez! What's taking Risa so long! I've been waiting here for almost an hour." Atsushi mutters glancing at his wrist watch while looking around the hospital from inside the car. "Hmm.. Could it be she fainted? This is bad! I need to get her in her room. I really should stay with her earlier. What if she fell down the floor and had a mis-miscarriage?! One by one horrified thoughts passing his mind. That's it! I'm going to check on her.

Atsushi tries to unbuckle the seat belt before he catch a glance of Risa and Kohori who had just appeared behind the automatic door of Kenkō to seikatsu or Kenkō Hospital for short. He look at Kohori who was wrapping his left hand on Risa's wrist while the other hand hold on to Risa's arm that's circling his neck. He look at both of them with fiery eyes seeing their cheerful faces teasing each other and their position like they are a couple really pisses him of.

Great! I was worried sick for her and now, she's two-timing me right in front of my eyes. That's enough Risa! That Kohori too, really wish to die touching Risa as he likes. Atsushi quickly turn on the car engine and drive towards the entrance where Risa and Kohori is. He park right in font of them causing them to shock a bit considering the way he drive is too fast and cause quite a wind whoosh past them.

Atsushi then, open the door and slam it shut before walking towards them with raging eyes. Risa, who was oblivious of the situation she got into just smile and wave at Atsushi who was coming towards her. Kohori loosen the grip on Risa and part himself from Risa when he notice dark auras' emitting from Atsushi.

"Honey~ There you are! Sorry for making you wait so long. You see-"

"Urusai!" Atsushi cut in before make his way toward Kohori-kun and jerk the collar of his shirt. Kohori complexion turns anemic as Atsushi jerk his collar.

"You really don't love your life, don't you?! Touching my wife nonchalantly and flirting with her!" He shouted threateningly and glare menacingly at Kohori. Risa who notice that Atsushi misunderstood the situation quickly pull Atsushi's hand of Kohori's shirt but a man's strength is higher than women especially when that man is burning with anger.

"Honey! You misunderstood it! He was-" Risa tried to explain but was cut by Atsushi's word "Stay away, Risa! This is between me and him!" Atsushi said and push Risa away. Gladly Risa didn't fall or anything if it wasn't for the car Atsushi park nearby.

Atsushi lifted his fist after pushing Risa away and punch Kohori right on his cheek. "Ite! What did you do that for?!" Kohori shouted as soon as he fell on the ground right after Atsushi let go of his collar.

"That, is a lesson not to hit on other's wife. If you still don't understand it, I will make sure I'll beat you into a pulp. Got it?!" Atsushi shouted and pulled Risa's wrist before opening the door and push her in. Then, he enters the car leaving Kohori dumbfounded on the ground.

"A-are you okay, Kohori-kun?" a voice said running towards him. Kohori looks at the person beside him. "H-hoshino-chan? W-what are you doing here?" he asked looking at her worried face.

"I-I'm sorry, Kohori-kun. I don't mean to watch the whole situation earlier. I was on my way to the cafe for lunch time. That's when I heard noises and shouts and I saw you were punched by that guy." Hoshino explained before examining Kohori's swollen cheek. "It looks bad, I will tend on your wounds. Come here, follow me." Hoshino said and help Kohori to stand up. Kohori who was still dumbfounded just follow her inside the hospital.

* * *

Meanwhile in the car...

"What do you think you're doing to Kohori-kun, Honey!" Risa shouted as soon as the car drive leaving the hospital. Atsushi however, didn't answer but just keep clutching tightly on the steering wheels, while his fiery eyes still focused on the road.

"Honey! Do you hear-"

"I heard it too damn well, alright! Could you just stay silent and finish it at home. We're almost arrive there." Atsushi shout making Risa bit her lips and stay silent until they arrive at home.

15 minutes later they finally arrive at their home. Atsushi park the car inside and turn off the car engine. He, then open the door and once again slamming it shut. Risa who observe Atsushi's weird behavior just follow him and walked inside the house closing the door behind her. She looked at Atsushi who was waiting for her inside.

"Sit!" He demanded sternly without looking at Risa. Risa obediently do as Atsushi instructed and sit on the sofa looking at Atsushi who was standing in front of her.

"What did you do with him?" he asked a little calm now but still with cold voice.

"I didn't do anything! Like I said, you misunderstood the whole thing." Risa said defending herself.

"Don't lie to me! I clearly saw you and Kohori act lovey-dovey at the entrance holding onto each other."

"I'm not lying! He was helping me because I was going to faint. After I finished with my bath and dressing up, he visited me in my room. We talked for a while and I forgot that you're waiting for me. I was about to go when I suddenly felt dizzy and fainted but luckily, Kohori was there and he helped me by supporting me all the way towards the entrance." Risa explained with teary eyes to Atsushi whose face still remain cold.

"Then can you explain me about 'this' " he said tilting her chin upwards and wipe the smudge on her cheek with his thumb hardly making her hurt a bit.

Atsushi showed the smudge of lipstick on his thumb. "You made out with him."

* * *

**Okay, that's the end of this chapter :D In the next chapter, let's see how Risa reacts to Atsushi's statement.**

**A/N:I'm really, really sorry for the late update guys. Something really big occured in my life these past few months. Friendship, Goodbyes, Family and Drama overload in my life also School Life, new subjects like Biology, Physics, Chemistry and Addmath. Plus, I just finished my test last monthh... So, I'm really sorry. Thank you for your patience in waiting for this story and for reviewing, following and favourite this story. Thank you very, very much. It really make me happy and make my day :D**


End file.
